peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Priscilla Pig (episode)
Plot Peppa and other crossover characters travel to the real world, where they get in a lot of trouble. Transcript Peppa: Priscilla? Priscilla Pig: Hi! I want pancakes and milk! What do you want, Peppa? Peppa: I want a cheese sandwich and a glass of juice. Mummy Pig: Here's breakfast. *gives Peppa and Priscilla their breakfast* Daddy Pig: I want BREAD! WATER! CHEESE! Mummy Pig: *gives Daddy Pig bread, water and cheese* Don't be greedy, Percy. Samara Pig: Butterfingers with double salt vodka. Mummy Pig: Samara, you need to eat healthy. Choose something else. Samara Pig: Okay, I want a Swiss roll with chocolate jam and lemonade. Mummy Pig: *gives Samara her breakfast* What would you like, George and Phoebe? Phoebe Pig: Just plain bread with grape juice. George: Cheese and crackers with orange juice. Cherie Pig: I would like a Swiss roll with strawberry jam. For my drink, a smoothie. Mummy Pig: *gives Phoebe and George their food* I'm going to start up the smoothie machine. What flavour smoothie would you like? Cherie Pig: Banana. My favourite colour is yellow! Mummy Pig: *starts up the blender* Okay. Narrator: 2 minutes later, Cherie's smoothie is done. Mummy Pig: *gives Cherie her smoothie and breakfast* There you go. characters get in the house Nanette Manoir: *screams* shakes Narrator: Oh, no! The ground is very shaky because of Nanette Manoir's loud screaming. to Suzy Sheep running around in circles Suzy Sheep: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! black hole appears and Suzy gets sucked into it Pig gets sucked into the black hole Mummy Pig: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *cries* PERCY!!!!!!!!! *gets sucked into the black hole* gets sucked into the black hole, excluding Peppa, Priscilla, George, Gumball, Darwin, Emily Elephant, Lisa Fox, Brianna Bear, Rebecca Rabbit, Cressida Coyote and Candy Cat Gumball: Everybody seems to be a weird blob of whatever colour their skin colour is. Lisa Fox: I agree. Brianna Bear: Even more. Cressida Coyote: Me three. Rebecca Rabbit: Me four. Candy Cat: Me five. else gets sucked into the black hole Peppa: *sees a tiny star coming from nowhere* What is this? *all stars get bigger and form on everyone* George: I see a swirly blue light! falls down and they get sucked into the swirly blue light [Screen goes black, then it switches to live-action with CGI cartoon characters, except the Angela Anaconda characters, which are actors/actresses dressed up] Mummy Pig: *sees a grey circle* Look there. Daddy Pig: *takes off the manhole cover* There's billboards. gets out of the manhole Priscilla Pig: Peppa, what's a billboard? Chuck E. Cheese: snahabo Emily Elephant: Peppa looks very mbaya. That's Swahili for "ugly". CreationBeTheWorld23 and 2005EvimothCity: Peppa is not ugly! Emily Elephant: Fine, Creation and 2005EvivomithCity. CreationBeTheWorld23: Did you just call 2005EvimothCity 2005EvivomithCity? Piggabubblyboo456: I love you, Emily. Emily Elephant: Your name and my name sound similar! Mine's Emily and yours is Elory! Care to join my clique? chains Elory to a chair and gags her using tape Littlebat10: *rips the tape off Elory's mouth* There you go. Elsa: COMING THROUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *freezes Elory's chains and breaks them* *freezes CreationBeTheWorld23* Piggabubblyboo456: Hooray! Elsa has frozen Creation! Elsa: It was an accident, Elory. Narrator: Oh, dear! Elsa has frozen CreationBeTheWorld23! Mac+Cool: Hey guys wanna see my transportation device which takes 50 minutes from the UK to Disney World. Elsa: It was an accident. I didn't mean to freeze him. Peppa: You're Elsa from Frozen. Elsa: I sure am. *walks to the purple door with the number 69* Caillou: snahabo Elsa: *freezes Caillou* Ugh. *opens the purple door* Suzy Sheep: Do you know what you did? You froze Caillou! runs inside the building and shoots ice at Suzy, then closes the door Suzy Sheep: It's so cold! So co-co-co-co-co-co-cold! Mrs. Sheep: It's just the way Elsa is. shoots ice at Mrs. Sheep through a third-story window appears Giselle: Do you need directions? Mummy Pig: No thanks. Trivia *This is the first live-action episode of the series. However, it has 5 minutes of animation, then the screen goes black and it switches to live-action for the rest of the episode. *All cartoon characters are not really there in the live-action scene, as they are computer-animated graphics. **''FNaF'' characters are real animatronics, however, with the exception of the 2D part. **The Angela Anaconda characters are real people in costumes in live-action. In the 2D part, they're CGI. *Most of the episode is live-action but some parts are CelAction2D. *It focuses more on Peppa's three-year-old sister Priscilla Pig than Peppa herself. **However, Priscilla doesn't make a lot of dialogue. *Petuniá made a cameo appearance in a painting in the live-action part and jumped out of the painting when Peppa said “You're my dead sister Petuniá” *Gumball and Darwin made their second appearance. *Elsa's powers were created by the special effects team. She also acted slightly antagonistic. Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Episodes of the same name as the characters' names Category:Unfinished Category:Crazy Category:Cracktastic Category:Feature-Length Episodes Category:Live-action episodes/movies